Aloeswood is a resin part filled after which is produced by defense action when the aloeswood tree has damaged by external stimuli, which is an evergreen arbor of Aquilaria genus belonging to Thymeleaceae which grows in Southeast Asia region of subtropical climate. More specifically, the damages of the aloeswood occur on the xylem due to the external stimulus when the stems or branches of the aloeswood are broken or bended due to climates such as storms, strong winds, etc., or when noxious insects, ants, birds, etc. dig up the woody layer of the aloeswood tree to build a nest, or beasts such as a tiger, leopard, etc. scratch the aloeswood tree with sharp claws and breaks the branches, and the like, while fighting against each other, or marking its territory. Then, the aloeswood tree itself makes the resin by means of cells around the damage, and the resin fills the damaged site, and this is called as the aloeswood. This aloeswood plays a role as a defense membrane for treating the damage and protecting the damaged site from the external infection. Such an aloeswood is slowly formed and deposited on the xylem over a long period from at least 3 years to 100 years. Although the aloeswood was dead, it is remained in the state of having the aloeswood in the xylem while maintaining the shape of the tree, or the tree is fallen down and buried in the earth while the tree is dying, and thus, the xylem is rotting away and the aloeswood being the resin mass remains as it is.
The aloeswood produced as above has an effect of fragrance or scent which is clearly differentiated from other aromatic plants, and thus, has been treated as the important fragrance or medicinal for a long time. Also, since the aloeswood is very unique when it burns in a fire and gives fragrant scent making the feeling good when anyone smells, it was divided into three big fragrances in the world, and is also a precious substance which is traded at a higher price than gold because of the scarcity of production in the world.
In the herbal medicinally, the nature of the aloeswood is non-toxic, spicy and warm, and its efficacies such as aromatic fragrance, warming pain and scattering cold, lowering the vitality (energy) and warming the inside of the body, protecting kidney and absorbing lung vitality, and warning spleen and stomach and lessening vomiting are known. Also, in Dong-Eui-Bo-Gam by Huh Joon in Chosun Dynasty, it is described that <The aloeswood controls the parts swollen by wind, water or poison, removes wrong vitality, and stops heartache and stomachache. In the boiling decoction, the aloeswood is mixed as a powder after milling or grinding it and drunken, and in a tablet or powder, the aloeswood is finely milled separately and then is eaten>, and in Ben Cao Gang Mu (Compendium of Materia Medica) by L I Shizhen, there is a record stating that <The aloeswood corrects the upsurge of energy, regulates and warms the internal organs, and treats the pain by letting the energy pass.>, and based on this efficacy, it has been known to have been used for vomiting, diarrhea, constipation, and backache syndrome, and the like.
According to a paper (thesis) by Hashim, et al. on 2016, in South-East Asia countries such as Vietnam, Indonesia, Malaysia, etc., and East-North Asia countries such as Korea, China, Japan, etc., it is said that the fragrance of the aloeswood was smelled or the aloeswood was eaten for the treatment of anti-inflammation, arthritis, malaria, vomiting, headache, asthma, stabilizer, analgesics, antispasmodics, etc., and the pharmacological effect of the aloeswood has been reported to have the effect such as anti-inflammation, anti-cancer, antipyretic, antispasmodic, analgesic, antioxidant, anti-allergic, and the like (Journal of Ethonopharmacology, 189, 331˜360). Meanwhile, according to a paper by Naef on 2011, the plant of Aquilaria genus includes sesqueterpene, monoterpene, terpene series, etc. (Flavour and Gragrance Journal, 26, 73-89); according to a paper by Dahham, et al. on 2016, an anti-cancer activity was ascertained in pancreatic cells of essential oil obtained from a vapor distillation-extraction method in the plant of Aquilaria genus (Alexandria Journal of Medicine, 52, 141˜150); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,168,238 introduces a method for preparing an extract of Aquilaria genus including curcubitacin component, etc., representing effect for preventing or treating cancer, and the use thereof.
Meanwhile, upon reviewing the technologies regarding the aloeswood, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0098571 relates to a method for preparing the aloeswood, which comprises steps for cutting a fragrant tree or oak tree according to the necessary use; for drying the resultant cut tree which was cut for fitting the purpose in an air-blowing and drying room having an internal temperature of 90˜95° C. during 2 hours and 30 minutes˜3 hours and 30 minutes; for high pressure-impregnating the mixed water mixing the concentrated deep water and valley water concentrated inside the wood dried in the drying room in a ratio of 3:1; for drying the wood impregnated with the mixed water in the air-blowing and drying room again; for repeatedly performing the step of high pressure-impregnation and drying procedure; for inspecting the density and flagrance of the tree completed by the repetitive high-pressure impregnation and drying steps to separate the tree passed the conditions, said method is a technology to prepare the aloeswood having high fragrance and density in a short period by cutting the flagrance tree or oak tree in various sizes, wherein the aloeswood made by the above has effects being able to be supplied and used in various fields throughout the industries such as sculpture, materials for decorating car interior, exterior materials of mobile phone, etc. as well as high-grade incense.
Also, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0080235 relates to herbal drink comprising an aloeswood, Northern bamboo, milkwort and Zizyphus spinosi, and a method for preparing the same, and a functional herbal drink for alleviating heart diseases continuously without making any side effect, and the method thereof.
The present invention relates a method for preparing beverages which have effects reducing the total cholesterol concentration without any side effect by using the herbal medicine ingredient as a main ingredient, preventing the heart attack due to the myocardial infarction by clearing the heart blood vessel, and relaxing depression by resolving insomnia, which is the method for preparing a herbal drink (oriental medicine beverage) comprising aloeswood, Sasa borealis, milkwort and Zizyphus spinosi, which comprises the primary mixing step mixing 100 to 150 parts by weight of Sasa borealis, 150 to 200 parts by weight of milkwort and 100 to 150 parts by weight of Zizyphus spinosi in relation to 100 parts by weight of aloeswood; the secondary mixing step for mixing the mixture with 1.5 to 6 times of parts by weight of water in relation to the total weight of the mixture; and a distillation step by heating the container and passing the vapor emitted to a vapor outlet through a cooler to obtain a distillation liquor.
Accordingly, if a technique that combines aloeswood with the above-mentioned efficacy to a tea that can be taken at any time, and combines the fragrance of aloeswood with the tea, simultaneously with maintaining the original flavor and taste of the tea, can be developed, it will be a technology that can help a lot of users, since the flavor and taste of the tea can be continuously enjoyed.